The prior art already discloses horizontal transverse sealing units for horizontal tubular bag machines for sealing at least one tubular film around at least one object to be packaged, having a first and a second rotational axis which are parallel to each other and at least two sealing jaw pairs which are each formed by at least one sealing jaw rotating around the first rotational axis and at least one sealing jaw rotating around the second rotational axis, such that, during a sealing process, the sealing jaws of a sealing jaw pair approach each other and material layers can be sealed between the sealing jaws under the exertion of pressure. A sealing drive drives the sealing jaws synchronously. During sealing processes, the sealing jaws are moved at a packaging speed synchronized with the tubular film. During periods of time between the sealing processes, the sealing jaws can be accelerated and/or decelerated by means of a limping movement (an irregular movement). A deviation in the lengths of packages to be formed from a path length, along which the sealing jaws are moved, can thus be compensated. In the case of a common sealing drive which synchronously drives all of the sealing jaws, the limping movement can only take place during the time period in which no sealing jaw is carrying out a sealing process. The resulting short time period that is available for the limping movement causes high acceleration rates and/or a reduced efficiency of the horizontal transverse sealing unit. Deviations in the package lengths from a package length adapted to the path length of the sealing jaws are only possible to a limited extent.